<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How much is that Doggy by SpiritScribe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586242">How much is that Doggy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritScribe/pseuds/SpiritScribe'>SpiritScribe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Prostitution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritScribe/pseuds/SpiritScribe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally 'how much is that Doggy in the Window' renamed because there is no window show at the club so seemed a little pointless having the extra bit and people will get the joke anyway. Originally I posted it on Y-gallery but I've heavily edited it to make it more coherent and less rushed. Still a rather fast paced one shot.</p><p>Jou is acting sleepier than usual whenever he is at school. It catches Kaiba's attention enough that out of curiousity he follows Jou one night to see what he is up to. What he finds causes Kaiba to take advanatage of the situation. Jou has no choice but to go along with things. However perhaps Kaiba's actions will prove beneificial for both parties.</p><p>Note: I haven't used archieve warnings because I'm not sure if it would need certain ones. Basing this in their last year of Highschool after both Jou and Kaiba have turned 18. I have put a dubious consent tag on just in case. Please tell me if you feel it needs a stronger warnings, extra tags or certain archieve warnings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is a one chapter one shot!!! The second chapter will be a revamped drawing. More info in end notes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started out as a pretty regular day for Seto Kaiba. He got up; checked his messages; woke his brother; yelled at several people; and that was all before his espresso and baguette. He read through the paper as he consumed his minimalistic breakfast. Unlike one other rich card game player – Pegasus J. Crawford – he didn’t spend money on private islands that wouldn’t get him any profit. Seto was always thinking about careful investments. However though the boy ran his own successful business he still went to school. He could have probably given that up but for some reason he couldn’t part with Domino high. He had had private tutors in the past and it wasn’t like Domino was anything special or that he even had any friends there. The closest thing to friends Seto had at that school were his arch-rival Yugi Moto and the gang of dweebs he called friends. Little did Seto know that he would soon be knee deep in one of those dweebs’ problems.</p><p>Seto finished his breakfast and waited for his brother to finish his. Mokuba smiled warmly at his big brother as they left Kaiba Corp together. Mokuba’s school was on the way to Seto’s. They took the limo as always as Seto didn’t want to park his own car anywhere near Domino High for the simple fact it might have gotten stolen or damaged. It wasn’t like Domino High was in a bad area just that it wasn’t too far from areas where gangs liked to hang out. It didn’t help that there were several people at the school who seemed to attract trouble of that sort. Seto also didn’t trust the general student body to have enough sense not to grubby up his paint job by touching his car.</p><p>Mokuba got out first wishing his brother a good day at school. Seto echoed the statement and closed the car door behind his brother. Soon enough they were at Domino High and Seto got out standing bold and in eyes of many, very full of himself.</p><p>Jounouchi, Yugi, Anzu and Honda were just arriving also and Jounouchi walked right into Seto. The blonde haired boy hadn’t been as bouncy as he usually was that morning and he looked extremely tired. He rubbed his nose and was about to say sorry when he realised who the person he had walked into was.</p><p>“Watch it you dumb mutt.” Seto glared at Jounouchi and wiped at his uniform where Jou had collided with him.</p><p>Jou really wasn’t in the mood for Kaiba’s superiority complex and retaliated by raising his fists, “Hey I ain’t no mutt.”</p><p>Seto smirked, “Well you certainly aren’t a pedigree.”</p><p>Jou’s eyes widened and he pulled his hand back only to have Honda grab his arm. He pointed over at a teacher not too far away. Jou lowered his arm and Seto smirked walking off in front of the group.</p><p>Jou folded his arms, “One of these days I am really going to clock him one.”</p><p>Honda nodded, “Yeh same here.”</p><p>Yugi sighed he really didn’t like violence but Kaiba really seemed to be asking for it with the amount he tormented him and his friends. Anzu just shrugged saying Kaiba had a stick up his ass and it would probably never come out so they might as well ignore him. As they walked into the building Ryo and Ryuji greeted them. Ryo noticed Jou looked tired straight away and asked him if he had been up all night doing the maths assignment. Jou face palmed he had completely forgotten. He would be in so much trouble.</p><p>Ryuji sighed and pulled his sheet from his bag, “Why don’t you copy a few answers from all of us. Then at least hopefully no one will notice.”</p><p>Jou blinked, “What really? That’s a great idea Ryuji.”</p><p>“However in return.” Ryuji began and Jou rolled his eyes knowing Ryuji never did anything for free, “I need you to dress up in a dog suit tonight. Big thing going down at my arcade and I could use the help.”</p><p>Jou sighed, “Forget about it then.”</p><p>Ryuji frowned, “Is it because of the dog costume. Sorry but you are the only one who fits it.”</p><p>“I’m sure Honda could fit in it but no it’s not about that. I’m just busy tonight.” Jou looked at the floor while he talked.</p><p>Yugi, “I’ll let you borrow my answers anyway Jou.”</p><p>Anzu was pretending not to hear about her friends cheating because it got on her nerves. Ryo was a sticker for the rules too but he felt that Jou wasn’t slacking without reason this time. Ryuji gave in and shared his answers too. Honda patted Ryuji on the back.</p><p>“Doesn’t it feel good to do something nice without a catch attached?” Honda asked him beaming.</p><p>Ryuji sighed, “I suppose so but come on let’s get to class.</p><p>They hurried to their respective classes and sat down. They just made it in time.</p><p>The day seemed to drag on for Jou and he looked drained by the end of it. However as the last bell rang Yugi noticed that a look of dread washed over his friend’s face. Jou got up slowly almost dragging his feet. Seto noticed this too because usually the blonde was the first one out the door. Honda stared at Jou wondering what on earth was wrong with his best buddy.</p><p>“Yo Jou you look like you been sentenced to eternity with Kaiba.” Honda told his friend bluntly.</p><p>Seto heard and rolled his eyes, “Ha ha very witty but I think I’d be the one on the receiving end of that torture.” He bumped the boy’s shoulder as he left.</p><p>Jou actually mumbled, “Eternity with Kaiba would be better than this...”</p><p>Honda frowned, “Eh what was that?”</p><p>Jou shook his head and followed his friends out of the classroom, “Ah it was nothing. Just Kinda sleepy I guess.”</p><p>The friends all waved goodbye to each other at gates. Jou headed off separately to the others who had all ended up getting roped into Ryuji’s arcade event. He tried to press on Jou the importance of needing the comic effect of Jou in a dog suit but Jou didn’t even yell angrily he just shook his head and headed off.</p><p>*</p><p>The next day Jou was even drowsier than the previous day and once again he collided with Seto Kaiba outside the gates.</p><p>“What is this? Déjà vue?” Seto glared at the blonde boy.</p><p>However this time Jou didn’t retaliate and just walked past the blue eyed brunette. Seto blinked unable to believe that Jou had ignored him completely.</p><p>He turned to Yugi, “Something is wrong with your dog. Did you get it neutered or something?”</p><p>Honda stepped forwards, “Watch your mouth Kaiba.”</p><p>Yugi pushed his friend along past Seto; trying not to let Honda get into a proper fight with Seto. He didn’t know what was wrong with Jou this morning but punching Seto probably wouldn’t help things.</p><p>They day passed and Jou’s friends were unable to get anything out of him on the subject of what was wrong. Jou sighed as he managed to get away from his friends and their countless questions. He didn’t want to tell them the truth as it was embarrassing enough that he had to do it let alone having his friends know about it. It wasn’t like they could help him anyway. He thought about Kaiba for a moment and sighed thinking ‘if only we were friends then he would be able to bail me out.’ Not that he wanted hand outs but if it was a loan he could pay back in a less desperate manner. Kaiba would probably have really steep intrest rates even for ‘friends’. The situation was just hopeless.</p><p>*</p><p>The next morning Seto was running late because of a problem with some misplaced documents at the company. He was in a pretty bad mood when he got out of the limo outside Domino High and then to top it off Jou crashed into him once again.</p><p>“What the hell even when I am late? Do you wait for me to arrive just to run into me Wheeler?!” He yelled at the blonde boy and whirled so that he could face him properly. His anger faded somewhat however when he realised the boy didn’t look so good.</p><p>Jou frowned at Kaiba and wobbled on the spot, “Kaiba when did you clone yourself?”</p><p>Seto raised an eyebrow, “Cloned? What are you...” He didn’t finish his sentence because Jou had started falling and out of automatic reaction Kaiba caught him. Seto shook Jou, “Hey mutt wake up.”</p><p>He glanced around; his limo had already left so there was only one option left. He picked up Jou and carried him into the school nurse’s office.</p><p>Later Jou awoke and stared around at his surroundings, “How did I get here?”</p><p>The male nurse whizzed over on his wheeled chair and beamed, “Seto Kaiba brought you in.”</p><p>Jou’s eyes widened, “What? Kaiba did?” He wondered why the prissy rich boy had bothered then he saw the clock, “Eh school is almost over!”</p><p>He leapt out of the bed and instantly regretted it he wobbled on the spot and was steadied by not the nurse but Seto.</p><p>“You really like colliding with me don’t you.” Seto stared as the boy swatted as his hands making him let go.</p><p>“Kaiba what are you doing here?” Jou looked ready to fight.</p><p>Seto smirked, “Looks like you are back to normal but if you are going to continue to crash into me on a morning I would like to know why.”</p><p>Jou shook his head, “Oh no Kaiba. I know your game. You ain’t getting anything out of me." He sidestepped Kaiba and headed out of the office. It was pointless going to class now but he wanted to let his friend know he was okay and get away from Kaiba.</p><p>As everyone started leaving the school Jou caught up with his friends. They were relieved to see he was okay but were still worried about him. Jou lied telling them it must be a bug and that he would get over it soon. Little did he know that Seto had decided to follow the blonde boy out of curiosity.</p><p>*</p><p>Seto frowned as Jou entered the sleazier part of town. He laughed to himself thinking this was a fitting place for the dweeb to come from but what he saw next made his mind freeze. Jou entered a male strip club and not through the front. He had entered through the work door. He read the name of the club again and was sure it was a seedy one rumoured to do other ‘favours’. Seto didn’t turn back he wanted to know exactly where this was going. He entered the club through the front. It was full of handsome young men – some of which looked a little too young to be even waiting tables in such a place – flaunting themselves. Seto shuddered slightly as a dirty looking man slapped one of the workers on the ass. Another man walked over to Seto and looked him up and down.</p><p>“Do you work here?” the man asked and Seto glared at him.</p><p>“No do I look like it?” Seto snarled.</p><p>“Guess not but you sure are pretty enough.” The man smirked and Seto raised a hand to strike the man.</p><p>“Whoa there!” the bartender grabbed Seto’s hand and shooed the other man away, “First time customer. How old are you? Who let you in?”</p><p>“I showed that I had plenty of money.” Seto flashed the bar man his ID and the barman’s eyes lit up.</p><p>The barman had thought Seto looked familiar but hadn’t expected it to really be Seto Kaiba. The guy was way too high-end for this place surely. Probably why the other patron had thought he was a worker. Some of their staff liked to mimic popular celebrities with their looks. He couldn’t help but comment on the unlikely situation.<br/>
“So even the stress of running something like that gets to people your age enough to bring you to somewhere like this. Well not my problem. Guess you’ll want to keep it hush, hush though.”</p><p>Seto was about to ask if the bartender was implying he wanted a bribe but then the bartender looked away towards something that was happening somewhere behind Seto. Another fight that was on the verge of breaking out. The bartender sighed, “One of our newbies still hasn’t gotten the hang of just bearing with it yet.”</p><p>Seto turned and sure enough there was Jou with a leash, dog ears, a strap on dog tail and barely anything else. <em>Were those leather hot pants?</em> Seto had to blink several times to check if his vision was working properly. Jou was glaring at someone who had apparently slapped his ass.</p><p>The bartender smirked, “Cute ain’t he. Probably about your age but not many people can handle that sort of attitude on a first time. Perhaps you should look for one a little more obedient. Oh I should explain that on top of stage entertainment, we offer a more personal waiting staff option. A bit like a host club. A bit more under the table and we can make certain other ‘allowances’.”</p><p>Seto watched as Jou was pulled by his arm towards one of the men. Jou was shaking with the will not to strike the guy. Seto frowned, “I think you underestimate me. I’ll break that dog in. Excuse me.”</p><p>The bartender watched Seto with bemusement as the boy moved towards Jou. Jou felt his leash being yanked on and turned to growl only to find Kaiba holding it. His eyes widened and his mind froze in horror. <em>This </em><em>can’t be </em><em>happening; </em><span>but it was.</span></p><p>“I’m sorry but I am taking this dog tonight.” Seto told the other man.</p><p>The man frowned, “Hey I saw him first.”</p><p>The manager had come over to see what the problem was, “Sir I am sure we can find you someone else. This man was here first.”</p><p>Seto smirked, “I will pay twice the normal price plus extra if I can take him home. I would rather have my fun there.”</p><p>The manager’s greedy eyes widened, “Will you really do that?”</p><p>Seto nodded and he pulled out a plentiful wad of cash. The manager told him the price and Seto handed over the money. He then led Jou away from the other people and out of the Club. Jou didn’t say a thing until they were inside Seto’s limo which had been waiting in an alley.</p><p>“Kaiba why did you? Thanks...” Jou looked at the floor.</p><p>Seto smirked, “Don’t thank me yet.” He pulled on Jou’s leash making the boy fall into his lap.</p><p>Jou looked at Kaiba in shock. Kaiba’s smile was scary, “I paid good money for you. I intend to get its full worth.”</p><p>Jou tried to move away but found himself trapped by Kaiba’s arm, “Kaiba you’re gay?”</p><p>Seto laughed, “No but a blow job is the same either way. Or do you want me to return you to that place so that some dirty old man can stick you one.”</p><p>Jou shut his eyes and clenched his teeth. He really wanted to deck Kaiba. If he punched him though he’d be back to square one. He might even be sold off completely instead. Jou would rather take it up the ass a few times and move on from this mess with all his organs intact. It just sucked that he really didn’t have the personality to allow him to stay calm when some random customer was getting handsy with him. Kaiba on the other hand already knew his personality so might let some things slide. Also Kaiba wasn’t bad to look at and was probably clean. He could secretly admit he was a little curious to get a good look at things – for comparison of course. While this still wasn’t ideally how he wanted to pay back the money – he’d rather just be doing staff work without hading out extra perks – Kaiba had paid a hefty sum. Perhaps if Kaiba was really interested in this and not just blowing cash to torment Jou this one time, then Jou might have everything repaid in no time.<br/>
Of course Kaiba might be just planning to rile him into doing something stupid so that he could ask for his money back. Still there was no getting out of this and at least sucking Kaiba off would be better than being forced by a complete stranger. He’d just have to keep control of his temper. There was just one thing he had to make sure of. Jou opened his eyes and locked them with Kaiba, “Just please don’t tell my friends.”</p><p>Seto frowned, “What are you mad? It would be as bad for me as it would be for you.”</p><p>Jou sighed with relief and the both settled into their seats for the rest of the ride.</p><p>*</p><p>They soon enough arrived at Kaiba corp and went in through the back into a hidden private lift. Kaiba leading Jou by his leader all the way. He was the only one with access to the cameras in the sections they would be travelling through so no one would accidental find out about this. He’d probably completely delete the data once the night was over but it was safer to have the cameras watching in case Jou turned on him. They went up to Seto’s private room. Not even Mokuba could enter it unless he used emergency overrides – which he’d only use if the system said Seto was in some sort of medical trouble. As a bonus the room was also pretty much sound proof. Seto locked the door and moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. It wasn’t as grand as the one in his room back at Kaiba Manor but it was good enough for if he needed a nap when working late and wanting to stay on site.</p><p>“Let’s see if you’re any good then Mutt.” He pulled on the leash again making Jou fall to his knees.</p><p>Seto unzipped his pants and pulled both them and his underwear down revealing his cock. Jou focused hard he had his reasons for doing this as he shuffled closer to kneel between Kaiba’s legs. Seto was almost expecting the other boy to chicken out but then tip of Jou’s tongue touched his member. Jou had his eyes closed trying pretend he was doing anything but what he actually was. He experimentally licked along the shaft and heard Kaiba draw a sharp intake of breath. Jou made the motion again and noticed a growing musk. Kaiba did for the most part smell like what ever cleaning products he used but there was definitely a scent that came with arousal. Jou didn’t find it displeasing and continued working his mouth up and down Kaiba’s shaft; kissing and licking. He even dared to press his face further against Kaiba’s crotch to lick his balls. He only really had a vague idea from porn and the creepy instructional meeting at the club – that had been on a fake penis though. So there were things to get use to. Like the way Kaiba’s cock twitched as it got harder and how it had started leaking pre-cum. Jou had a sudden thought that he probably should have put a condom on Kaiba. He’d remembered that being advised as safety protocol even for oral. It was a bit too late now but Jou was fairly certain that Kaiba didn’t have anything for him to catch. He couldn’t exactly picture Kaiba sleeping around. That said maybe he did. He should probably go get a test or something but now was not the time to be thinking about that.</p><p>Seto was doing his best not to let any small sounds escape him but it more difficult than he thought it would be. He couldn’t tell if this was Jou’s first time because it was a first for him too. Not that he was going to admit that. He was fairly certain Jou was just licking his cock haphazardly but he didn’t seem completely useless at it. That or the fact it was something other than his hand or a custom designed flesh-light, was simply giving the situation that extra edge of pleasure. It was rather frustrating that he was getting more worked up than he felt he should be over this. Perhaps it was because Jou in his get up looked like he belong on his knees with face in someone’s crotch. No, not just someone's, definitely Seto’s crotch. He belong on his knees before his master.</p><p>Regardless of the excitement that was building Seto wanted to move things on a little more. Yet for some reason he couldn’t find his voice. Fortunately he was going to get what he wanted. Jou was getting into the idea of trying things out. Kaiba was surprisingly quiet and this was actually pretty good experience if he was going to be honest. Not that he wanted to be experience in this sort of thing. Maybe if he could get Kaiba to make louder sounds of pleasure he could consider this a win. A battle of pleasure perhaps. That certainly filled him with more confidence. His ego was already rising with the fact that he had at least been able to arouse Kaiba. It would have really sucked big time if he couldn’t even stimulate the guy. Sure this wasn’t a situation he had ever hoped to be in but a victory was a victory. It was time to step it up and see if he could keep it up for a full win.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jou slipped his mouth over the head of Kaiba’s cock and started to expriment with what sort of movements to make. He definitely could taste more of the pre-cum this way. He wouldn’t say it was exactly something he wanted to be lapping up but it wasn’t all that bad; Or at least Kaiba’s wasn’t. Didn’t he hear someone at work mention depending on the person’s diet it could taste different? What ever the case right now it was fine. He heard Kaiba make a hiss of pain and Jou mentally scolded himself for not shielding his teeth better. He took a moment to focus on adjusting things then got back to sucking Kaiba off. Inching his way slowly down Kaiba’s cock. He opened his eyes just a little to take a peek at how much was left and quickly shut them again. Maybe it just seemed bigger because he was trying to fit in his mouth or because of the new angle he’d seen it at. Still he did his best to see how much of Kaiba’s cock he could take into his mouth. Bobbing his head back and forth just like the instructor had demonstrated. His movements weren’t exactly confident but Kaiba was still hard so that counted for something. He just needed to be able to push Kaiba over the edge.</p><p>Seto shuddered slightly at the sensations and gripped the bed for support. It was also to stop himself gripping Jou by the hair and forcing his hot mouth further down his shaft. It was obvious enough to Seto that Jou probably couldn’t take that much. It make him increasingly confident that this was Jou’s first time or at least that he still wasn’t use to doing this sort of work. He also had thought to the face he probably should have put a condom on in case this wasn’t Jou’s first rodeo. He didn’t want to catch something. That said the fact they had both forgotten to even bring it up proved they both weren’t thinking straight in this new situation. As he found himself getting more stimulated towards climax Seto found he couldn’t keep his gaze fixed on Jou. He found himself blushing and looking away. Much to his own personal shame. Jou just looked so lewd like that and he was sure the mental image would be burnt into his skull. The fact Jou had such an effect on him must be because this was his first time receiving such a service. He honestly hardly had the time to pleasure himself let alone look for a trustworthy partner. At least he could be certain Jou would keep his mouth shut at least for his own sake and he could away put pressure on the Club not to try to disclose anything.</p><p>Seto did vaguely wonder as to what Jou’ motivations for working in such a place was. However he was fairly certain it had something to do with money or possibly something gang related. He didn’t care about details when it came to Jounouchi, he simply knew that he had been involved with a bad crowd several times. He wondered if Jou’s friends suspected anything at all or were just blind to the strange actions of their friend. After all it had been Seto who had followed him to find out what was going on. Did that mean some part of him actual cared about Jou or was it just to satisfy curiosity? Thinking straight was hard to do with Jou’s mouth around his cock. Jou did something with his tongue that Seto was sure was an accident and he found himself on the edge. He’d almost moaned at the stimulation. He managed to swallow it back making an odd sound instead.</p><p>Jou paused for a moment when he heard the sound Kaiba made but seeing as he wasn’t being stopped perhaps he’d done a good thing. He tried recreating the movement he’d made and was rewarded with Seto bucking his hips forwards a little. Seto of course was doing his best to remain still but his lower half seemed to be developing a mind of its own. Jou made a sort of hum in response to suddenly getting more of Kaiba’s cock in his mouth, which just ended up stimulating Kaiba more. Jou heard a gasp come from Kaiba and looked up just as Kaiba was returning his gaze to Jou. The result of the stimulation and seeing Jou’s honey eyes looking up at him sent Seto over the edge. He gripped the bed harder and climaxed into Jou’s mouth.</p><p>Jou instantly started to pull back and spat. He hadn’t been expecting Kaiba to just shoot his load in with no warning though; perhaps he should have, “Damn it, you could have warned me.”</p><p>Seto flushed not wanting to admit his mind had gone so blank he hadn’t even considered warning Jou. The reaction was to be expect but part of him did wish Jounouchi had managed to swallow his load. Of course seeing how much of a mess he’d made on Jou’s face instead he found he wasn’t that disappointed.<br/>
“Oh I’m sorry am I supposed to give a damn.” He stood up and tucked himself back into his underwear. Then he pulled his trousers up so they weren’t sliding down his hips. He would need to have a shower and a change of clothes – which of course he had access to even here. He looked down at Jou who was still on the floor, “Though I don’t know what I expected from an untrained Mutt. Perhaps you should have someone teach you how to swallow.”</p><p>Jou was trying to wipe off the worst of the mess with the back of his hand. He really didn’t have anything to clean up with and he doubted Kaiba would want him wiping his face on the sheets. He looked back up at Kaiba with a smirk, “Well I got you off didn’t I? How’s that for a first time.” He flushed smirk fading as he realised he’d confessed it was his first time.</p><p>Seto was relieved but he would still probably get himself privately tested – best practices and all that. He folded his arms and shrugged, “You got lucky.” He sighed and decided he probably shouldn’t let Jou go home in such a state. He grabbed a small towel from the en-suite bathroom. He decided to taunt Jou a little more before giving it to him, “Of course it could be you finally found your calling.”</p><p>As Jou looked up with an annoyed expression Kaiba threw the towel at his face. Jou used it to the wipe off the mess but he still felt sticky. He’d have to shower but he wasn’t sure he could ask Kaiba to borrow his. “Thanks...” He managed to at least thank Kaiba for the towel. It was better than getting sent home a mess.</p><p>Kaiba shrugged, “You can keep it. You’ll probably be needing it a lot more if that is how you are going to service people.” He frowned slightly deciding he probably couldn’t send Jou home looking like how he was but definitely didn’t want him staying the night here either, “I’ll give you a trench coat as well. We did leave your work place without your usual clothes. While that cheap outfit of yours isn’t exactly a loss you probably don’t have many outfits and I certainly wouldn’t want to see you showing up in your work clothes to school. You’d scar someone.”</p><p>Jou rolled his eyes, “Ha ha Kaiba. You seemed to like it though but ya right I’d appreciate the offer.” It was somewhat calming bickering like this with Kaiba after what had taken place. He felt a lot less shook up than he had thought he would be about having to give someone oral. He wasn’t about to tell Kaiba that he was glad he’d had his first time with him.</p><p>Kaiba grabbed one of his older trench coats out of the wardrobe. It was the one he’d worn back when he infiltrated Pegasus’ island. It was a little roughed up so he’d swapped it out for an almost identical one but seeing as it wasn’t completely ruined he had decided to keep it at the office. He had been thinking of getting rid of it because he’d moved on to a slightly different fashion style for his trench coats but he’d been too busy to find a good time. Mokuba had suggested auctioning it off for charity but to him Jou was a charity case, so certainly this was as good a decision as any. He tossed Jou the jacket and saw Jou’s eyes flash with recognition.</p><p>Jou got to his feet, “Wow I haven’t seen you wear one like this in a while. I’d of thought you’d toss all your old gear out.” He slipped the jacket on. It fit him fine if it was a bit longer on him than he was on Kaiba. He’d be able to hold the length of it around him to hide what he was wearing underneath.</p><p>Seto rolled his eyes, “What I do with my property is none of your business. I will say I don’t want it back so do what you like with it. Sell it online if you want. Anyway seeing as you are now are dressed more practically it’s time for you to go. I’ll show you out.”</p><p>Jou shrugged, “What ever you say Kaiba.” It was probably best for him not to stick around much longer anyway. Things might become awkward and Jou didn’t want that. He’d take his small victory of getting ‘Mr. Stoic’s’ rocks off and get home to bed. He might actually manage to get a decent amount of sleep.<br/>
They travelled in silence back down to the rear entrance; this time without Kaiba pulling on Jou’s leader. What had happened was over. As Jou stepped through the door he looked back at Kaiba. He had to say something, “Um… Thanks for tonight. You know if it wasn’t too bad for you I’d be happy to service you again sometime.” He flushed embarrassed about bringing it up but this was a potential opportunity. If Kaiba was interested in a repeat performance then at least he’d have one client that he was relatively comfortable giving a blow job too. It surprised him that he had felt so okay with doing it with Kaiba; like more okay than he thought he’d be. He didn’t fully understand his feelings about it but he would definitely be willing to suck Kaiba’s cock again.</p><p>Seto’s expression twitched slightly as he processed what Jou had just said. “Will tonight never stop with surprises. You know I didn’t actually thing you’d… Never mind just get out of here. You really do have some cheek with that pitch. Maybe if you study up on your technique and become top dog I’ll think about it.”</p><p>Jou sighed, shoulders slumping; that would mean sucking a lot of other cocks and some people would probably want to stick it in his rear end more than have some inexperience mouth on their junk. If he had to be honest he’d rather have Kaiba take that first time too. He opened his mouth but couldn’t bring himself to say it. It was too humiliating to ask and would probably put Kaiba right off. With a blow-job it didn’t matter if the person doing it was a man or a woman you didn’t have to look at their naked body. Even if he rode Kaiba backwards – he’d seen a woman do it in a porno once – and Kaiba wore a blindfold there was still a chance he might be aware of Jou’s true form enough to be turned off. On top of that riding was probably a no with his lack of experience. Kaiba might get a kick out of the joke of doing Jou ‘doggy style’ but probably wouldn’t really be into it.<br/>
“It was worth a shot.” He finally ended up saying. “I’ll see you at school.” With that he started walking home.</p><p>Seto was a little confused as he’d half expected Jou to say something like ‘just you wait Kaiba I’ll be the best in no time’. Of course Seto would have mocked him for saying he’d be the best at blow-jobs. It drove home how Jou probably really didn’t want to be doing what he was doing. This seemed like it definitely wasn’t the case of a crazy money scheme Jou was just trying out because he thought it would be easy money. Or that Jou was secretly gay or bi and so desperate to try out being with men he started working at some dubious club. No, to Seto this definitely was starting to reek of Jou was in some sort of trouble and being made to work at the club. Kaiba didn’t want to get muddle up with that. He wasn’t going to be Jou’s easy ticket out just because he’d managed to get him off. Surely any sex worker worth their price would be able to satisfy him. He realised he was still standing staring at the now closed rear door and shook himself. <em>It doesn’t have to be the Mut</em>t, he told himself as he headed back up to his room. He’d enjoyed the sensation and that was it. He’d find some other avenue to pursue if he wished to engage in such things again.</p><p>*</p><p>A week passed by with Jou still having to work at the club. He had managed to avoid having to give any extra services by lying to the boss. He’d told him that Kaiba wasn’t the sort who liked to share but that he was a busy man so might not come regularly. The Boss had relented for now, preventing other customers from purchasing ‘favours’. Jou would simply work tables and perhaps if he had any skill for it preform basic dance routines with others on stage in between the main events. He still had further trainning to do on that and he had asked for further tips about blow-jobs from more experienced co worker. It was embarrassing but he wanted the next time Kaiba came around that he would have improved without having suck lots of other guy’s cocks. Not that there was going to be a next time. He could only keep up the lie and the hope so long. A week wasn’t a long time but he wasn’t sure when his boss might start to doubt Jou’s fib about Kaiba being interested in him. He could only hope that the fact Kaiba was known to be a very busy person would help him keep him out of the patrons’ hands for a few more weeks.</p><p>Jou had no idea that Seto had actually hired several prostitutes – both male and female – over the week from other more high end service providers. Ones that usually catered to the upper class and also knew how to keep their mouths shut. He was determined to get to the bottom of what exactly he’d liked about Jou servicing him. He was losing sleep over it and he had precious little sleep to lose. Both he and Jounouchi were tired in class but Seto hid it better by just not showing up. He’d keep up with school work easy enough seeing as it was below his real academic level. He’d just told the school he had a project he was working on and wouldn’t be able to come in. The school didn’t really care so long as they could keep Seto on their register – it was prestigious to have him there – but something official had to be written down. Seto had come to the conclusion by the end of the week that unless he wished to increase expenses by looking further afield for skilled sex workers he was going to have to make a decision based on results so far. He really didn’t want to waste any more time and money when the solution to his problem was readily available.</p><p>While he didn’t want to admit he had a thing for Jounouchi – even if it was just in a sexual way – on the days he’d dragged himself into school on the morning he quickly found himself leaving by lunch. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Jounouchi and kept thinking lewd thoughts about him. It would appear his only option for now would be to take what he clearly wanted from Jou until he grew tired of it. So long as he settled what ever trouble Jou was in the boy would have no right to complain. Besides it wasn’t as if Jou had even tried begging him to pretend they’d done stuff and just let him go home. So maybe he’d be into it. He wouldn’t mind Jou being into it so long as he understood this was just business not a relationship.</p><p>By the end of the week Jou’s friends had grown increasingly worried about their friend. They had decided to follow him but sensing they might be in the mood to uncover his secret, Jou took actions to evade them. He first went home and then waited for a while to see if they’d leave. He used the time to clean himself how he’d been told to by the Club Manager. He hoped that this would be another night where his hole saw no action save from this cleaning.<br/>
None of his friends knocked on the door but he was certain they were out there. Time moved on and he still didn’t feel like they were gone. At the rate it was going he was going to be really late for work, so he snuck out the back in a hoody and Kaiba’s old trench coat. He felt the combination was a good disguise because who would think he had hold of some of Kaiba’s old clothing. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to put it up for sale. Not like anyone would believe it was the genuine article if it wasn’t being auctioned by Kaiba himself. Maybe he’d try if things got really dicey with work and he needed an attempt at a fast out.</p><p>Jounouchi made his way to the club and really hoped he’d managed to ditch his worried friends back at his house. Hopefully they would give up at some point and he’d be able to slip back into his house without anyone there waiting to question him. He really didn’t want them to get involved. He knew when to ask for help from his friends but this just wasn’t the sort of thing that could be fixed without a lot of money being involved. Perhaps if there was a big card tournament he could ask Yugi for the winnings but not many paid out the way Pegasus’ and Kaiba’s did. Beating up his boss with a shadow game might solve something if they took down everyone else high up in his organisation to make sure they couldn’t come for them later. However Atem wasn’t around any more. With everyone going off to college soon the last thing he wanted was them to have any sort of ties to the mess he was in. It was better they just not know about it. At least until it was all sorted. So long as he wasn’t sold off as a sex slave or for organ harvest – something he doubted his boss did but was still a possibility – he’d be able to deal with this all himself. Besides it being dangerous for his friends to get involved Jou was also simply embarrassed by the whole situation. He didn’t want them to know this was what he was resorting to. Kaiba already thought little of him so it wasn’t as big a deal that he knew.</p><p>Once at work Jou slipped into the changing room. He was about to get into costume when the manager came over, “No need for that tonight. Boss wants a word with you.”</p><p>Jou felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. He had thought his lie about Kaiba’s interest would have bought him more time. Perhaps the boss simply needed reassuring about Kaiba’s interest. However if that was the case, wouldn’t he want Jou to change into his work clothes so he could get to work straight after. Reluctantly he put down the costume and followed the Manager to the office the Boss used when he was actually at the club.</p><p>The Boss smiled in a way that made Jou feel sick. The Manager was smiling in the same way. It meant money had exchanged hands. He waited to be told what was going on. Though he had a feeling that he’d probably been sold off in some way.</p><p>The Boss finally spoke, “Ah Jounouchi, you were only with us for a short while and I really did have my doubts. However I guess we sometimes can’t account for taste in this industry. Not that you’re bad looking but you aren’t very good at showing your sex appeal. Still someone has bought you. Clearing your father’s debt. Which you so graciously took on. Also the extra debt from that little loan you yourself took out. All gone. I must admit I thought you were lying about Seto Kaiba’s interest in you but looks like it was all true. Congratulations and I wish you all the best fulfilling what ever requirements he has of you.”</p><p>Jou was a little stunned by what he was hearing. Kaiba had bought him? He couldn’t believe it. Yet it must be true for the Boss to be this pleased with himself. Of course Jou knew that even though the Boss was saying the debt was gone, it really just had been transferred. He now owed Kaiba and Kaiba would be the one to decide when he’d paid him back enough. Still so long as he didn’t make Kaiba think he’d gotten a bad deal then he was free of this place. It was daunting the idea of belonging to Kaiba. He might make him ordeal or sorts of humiliation. However he probably wouldn’t kill him – he wasn’t the same as he’d been back when he made the Death-T after all. Jou was pretty use to Kaiba humiliating him and felt he could probably take anything Kaiba threw at him. So long as he wasn’t made to do anything cruel to his friends it would be fine. He didn’t think Kaiba would do that though. Of course Kaiba could have just bought him for pleasure. Jou doubted it but if Kaiba did just want to use his body for sexual means, Jou wouldn’t mind. The thought made him blush but he remembered his manners.</p><p>“Thanks.” Jou bowed to the Boss and then to the manager. Best to leave on the right impression.</p><p>“I’ll show you out to your new owner. He’s waiting just round the corner in his limo.” The Manager put a hand on the sprawl of Jou’s back and guided Jou out of the office.</p><p>Jou wanted to punch him but held back. He really didn’t like the slime-ball touching him. Still it would all be over soon. He couldn’t help a growing feeling of excitement as they left the building and made their way to where Kaiba was waiting. Seeing Kaiba’s limo made his heart race further. <em>Was this really happening? </em><span>Jou was nervous as well of course because belonging to Kaiba wasn’t freedom even if it was probably a damn lot better than working at the club. The driver got out and opened the limo door for Jou to get in the back. Jou felt his heart leap to his throat as he looked at Kaiba waiting expectantly inside.</span></p><p>“Kaiba you really brought me…” Jou ended up saying out of slight bewilderment that everything was happening seemed to be real.</p><p>Seto rolled his eyes, “Yes and I am planning to do whatever the hell I want with you. Now get in here. I’m sick of loitering around here.”</p><p>Jou did his best to ignore the predatory glow to Kaiba’s eyes and climbed into the back seat with him. The Manager waved Jou goodbye as the limo door was closed. Soon enough the driver was back in the front and they were driving off towards Kaiba Corp. The instensity of Kaiba’s gaze was starting to make Jou feel uncomfortable. Perhaps he this was actually a case of out of the frying pan into the fire. To Jou it seemed like Kaiba’s blue eyes were almost glowing in the dark of the limo. He was relieved when Kaiba looked away.</p><p>Seto sighed, “I had to pay quite the sum for you. So lets start this by having you explain to me why exactly you are working at that club.”</p><p>Jou took a deep breath, “Well my dad is a drunk and one day he ended up gambling pretty much everything. The person he owed the money to is the owner of that club. He told me if I worked for him he would let my dad off. Of cause I would have to work until I worked off all the money and if I wasn’t making money for the Club he did mention selling me to certain circles. Coulda just been him trying to scare me into behaving myself though. I also took out a small loan myself from them even though I knew it was a bad idea. Just I wanted some sort of back up for if there was a risk of my sister losing her eyesight again. I thought well I’m working at the club anyway. The devil you know. That’s the saying right? Though I’ve actually managed to convince my old man to go to rehab and the money has gone towards that instead.” Jou studied the limo as he talked just so he wouldn’t have to look at Kaiba while he did so. “Anyway it isn’t like they are some small gang that I could beat up for taking advantage of my father and honestly I didn’t want to get anyone else involved. I didn’t think you’d give me the time of day for me to even request a loan. So working there really was my only option.”</p><p>Seto took it all in. So it was Jou’s father’s problems that had caught Jou up in things and not anything that Jou had done to himself. Certainly it was unfortunate to end up in that sort of situation he felt it could have been avoided if Jou wasn’t so surprisingly soft hearted. Seto in the same position probably wouldn’t have helped out his father but then his step father was an abusive ass-hole who helped make him into a monster.<br/>
“I see. I presume that you haven’t told your friends at all then?” He kept his reply short not about to get into a debate over if one should or shouldn’t help someone in need.</p><p>Jou shook his head, “I just can’t…” He didn’t get to finish as he was silenced by Kaiba suddenly kissing him on the lips. He blinked in surprise and was about to try kissing back when Kaiba pulled away.</p><p>Seto smirked, “Then that makes this our dirty little secret.”He didn’t care about Jou’s reasons for not telling his friends. They might make sense or they might be really stupid. Probably the latter given how foolish Jounouchi could be some times.</p><p>Jou wasn’t sure he liked the look in Kaiba’s eyes. It made him feel strange. It reminded him of those heated gazes he’d seen actors use in romance films and shows. Anzu had begged them to watch a few with her and they’d gone along with it in the end. Jou supposed that this was the real thing unless Kaiba was acting right now for some reason. Though maybe it was all in his head because of the effect actually having Kaiba’s attention had. Did the thought of Kaiba being interested in any aspect of him really excite him so much to cause such a thing? Jou worried that he might have been hasty in thinking Kaiba was a better option than the club. His emotions were feeling jumbled; Excitement and fear. Sure Kaiba was kissing him now but what happened to him when he got bored? Did he really know this devil well enough? He clenched his fists telling himself he was just being paranoid because of how confused his feelings were and that being bought by Kaiba seemed too good to be true. Kaiba buying him even for one night had been in some ways a miracle – even if it wasn’t necessarily a good one. Jou had thought he didn’t care about him or what happened to him, what so ever. He didn’t think there was much point in asking Kaiba why he was doing this and the reason probably wouldn’t change the situation; he belonged to Seto Kaiba now.</p><p>Soon enough they arrived at Kaiba Corp and went up to the private room. Once they were inside Seto stripped off his jacket and stood with his arms folded across his chest.</p><p>Seto smirked, “This is how it is going to work. I am going to call you Mutt and you are going to either call me Master or just bark. Understand Mutt?”</p><p>Jou got red in the face he wasn’t sure what was worse barking or having to call Kaiba master. Still he had no choice in the matter so he would have to pick one. He wasn’t sure what would be less embarrassing. Then he quickly reminded himself that Kaiba probably enjoyed embarrassing him. So it didn’t matter which he picked as either would give Kaiba pleasure. Jou swallowed and managed a bark. He stole a glance at Kaiba’s face as he did so and found himself pleased to see some sort of glee in his blue eyes.</p><p>Seto nodded pleased, “Good.” He then pointed at Jou and spoke as if commanding a dog to do a trick, “Strip mutt.”</p><p>Jou blushed and started to strip as Kaiba commanded. He hoped Kaiba wouldn’t suddenly decide he wasn’t interested once he saw his body. After all Kaiba had implied he wasn’t gay and simply didn’t care who he got blow-jobs off. At the thought Jou mentally face-palmed; he reminded himself bisexuals existed. That or perhaps Kaiba wasn’t fussed so long as he could have power over the person, rather than being actually attracted to them. Still Jou hoped his appearance at least didn’t turn Kaiba off in anyway as he doubted Kaiba would keep something that couldn’t produce results. He hopefully wouldn’t take him back to the club for a refund but he wasn’t sure what else he could do to replay Kaiba except allow him to use his body.</p><p>Jou didn’t have to worry about Seto rejecting him. Once he was nude Seto stared at him, his eyes drinking in each detail. He felt his heart speed up unlike those times with the highend hookers he had brought. He commanded Jou over to him and touched Jou’s cheek. Jou found himself shaking slightly. The reaction Kaiba had to him told him he didn’t have to fear being cast aside – for now at least – but the level of lust Kaiba gave off was also so scary he couldn’t even crack a joke about it in his own mind. Seto’s thoughts were simple, ‘He is mine. All mine.’</p><p>Seto spoke softly, “Kiss your master mutt.”</p><p>Jou still needed a moment to obey the command. He’d managed to avoid having to kiss visitors to the Club but he had kissed co-workers for show. Which he had found rather embarrassing even if though it had only happened a few times. He maybe had gained a little experience from it but this was a different more intimate situation and he didn’t want to fuck it up. Still nervous he lent up and kissed Kaiba on the lips. He was rewarded by Kaiba slipping his arms around his back and pulling him in closer. Seto kissed back with burning desire. He pulled Jou over towards the bed their lips still locked. He pushed Jou down onto it making Jou’s heart race slightly with the shock of how Kaiba had gone from asking for a simple blowjob to wanting to push him down on a bed. He had expected maybe some kissing and giving Kaiba another BJ. Maybe Kaiba just wanted to try out everything to see what he enjoyed the most. He just hoped Kaiba wouldn’t rush too fast into any fetish stuff aside from the ‘bark’ or ‘master’ command that he’d already given. Jou wasn’t sure he was mentally prepared enough to statisfy Kaiba should he want to delve further into fetish stuff.</p><p>Seto moved from kissing Jou’s mouth onto kissing along Jou’s neck and onto his chest. Seto pulled back from Jou so that he could remove his own trousers and pants. Managing to do so rather efficiently for how tight the trousers hugged his legs. He tossed them onto the floor somewhere and quickly removed his shirt. Jou watched how Seto’s muscles moved as he did this. Kaiba was definatly what one could call wiry. He was slender but there was definitely strong muscles there. Probably just enough to give Kaiba an edge in fights against people who might underestimate his slender frame. Jou’s own body was fairly well built but he was certainly lacking some of the finer definition Kaiba hid under his clothes. He had to admit that Kaiba was perhaps a little on the bony side probably from forgetting to eat. Where as he himself had a little more meat on his bones if only because whatever he did manage to get to eat was high calorie. Jou didn’t have time to feel inadequate though as Kaiba cast aside the shirt and slid a hand over Jou’s stomach with a look on his face that was both smug and full of desire. He was actually rather thrilled at how pleased Kaiba seemed to be with his body. He had been disgusted by some of the looked that he had gotten at the club while in costume but it was different when the person giving him that look was Kaiba. He felt both embarrassed but also rather proud. He realised he actually wanted Kaiba to look at his bare body and touch it as he wanted.</p><p>Seto spend a few more moment’s simply touching Jou before and gripped his legs to part them. He felt Jou tense a little and for a moment thought he might have to command Jou to open his legs. However after the small moment of resistance Seto found himself able to spread an opening big enough for him to move to sit between Jou’s legs. He could easily see the flush on Jou’s face and knew from the conversation that he’d had with the Club Owner that Jou had not yet been touched by another man down here. Certainly he’d been advised to prepare himself in case of such thing but Jou’s ass had not been offered up to anyone. Of course Seto had learnt that the reason for this was Jou had implied he’d be returning for him. Something Jou couldn’t possibly have really expected given his reaction earlier. Seto hadn’t denied the claim when the Owner mentioned it. There was no point outing the lie; especially after he had gone to buy him. He had no intentions of bringing it up for now. Though it might be a fun way to tease Jou later. Right now he was just happy Jou’s little lie meant that he had the satisfaction of breaking Jou in down here as well. He was enjoying his first times.</p><p>Jou wasn’t an idiot so knew what Kaiba was probably going to do now. He’d touched himself down there trying to get use to the feeling and the idea of it. He just hoped Kaiba had some idea of proper procedure. He sighed a little in relief when Kaiba lent over him stretching his long body to reach the draw by the side of the bed and sat back holding a tube of lube, a small towel, a latex glove and two condom.</p><p>Seto gave a little snort of a laugh, “Did you think I wouldn’t have things prepared? You really need to worry less Mutt. I’m not going to risk damage to myself or my property. Must I remind you that you are my property?”</p><p>Jou shook his head and when Kaiba frowned slightly he added a sort of whine. That seemed to please Kaiba because he reached forward to stroke Jou’s cheek and whispered softly, “Good Boy.”<br/>
Jou couldn’t help but remember Kaiba destroying Granpa’s Blue-eyes but that had been before what Atem did to him to help him change. Also Kaiba had felt that particular Blue-eyes would never obey him truly. So really even if that dark part of Kaiba still existed in some form he wouldn’t destroy him unless he defied him. Jou really wished he could shake the fear he felt. Apparently no matter how much he believed Kaiba had changed or how much he found himself getting excited by Kaiba’s attention, some part of him still feared the Kaiba that had tried to kill him.</p><p>Seto slipped on the glove and applied lube to sheathed fingers. He’d already had a fairly decent idea of how this worked but he’d researched anyway to make sure. He wasn’t about to embarrass himself by having to ask Jounouchi what he should do. The glove made clean up easier and he couldn’t be certain Jou would have cleaned himself down there already. Perhaps he should have offered a shower first. He paused with his fingers at Jou’s entrance. It would be better to have him clean up. He looked towards the bathroom wondering how he was meant to ask this when Jou reached out and grabbed his arm. He looked back at Jou who looked seriously embarrass.</p><p>“I-I’m clean… Master.” Jou managed to add the Master though it made his cheeks flush further. This was so embarrassing but it was something that needed saying. He realised he should have mentioned this earlier and clearly Kaiba has been so caught up in desire, he himself had forgotten to ask.</p><p>Seto was glad Jou was looking away from him otherwise he might have seen how worked up getting called Master made him. His cock had even twitched hearing the word come from Jou’s lips even if it had only been faintly said. He responded to Jou’s comment by pressing a finger more firmly against Jou’s hole and slid a little inside. He was a little embarrassed about his oversight but not as much as he would have been if he’d just rushed on ahead. He reminded himself that he had to show his new ‘pet’ that he was a worthy master. That he had full control of the situation. He decided to prove it with how carefully he could stretch Jou. Sure he wanted to fuck him but he wasn’t going to rush things. It would be best if Jou at least didn’t feel too much pain. After all Seto actually wanted to see Jou writhe in pleasure at his actions.<br/>
Jou blushed and shut his eyes. He had one thing to say about Kaiba and that was that the boy defiantly knew what he was doing. He figure this must either not be his first time or that he had done his research. He knew better than to question Kaiba about it. It was strange having someone else’s fingers in his hole and unsure what to do with himself he simply grabbed at the bedding and tried to keep himself from making too much noise.</p><p>Seto of course wanted to hear Jou and saw him biting at his own lip to hold back. He now had two fingers inside of Jou and thrust them in hard enough to make Jou gasp.<br/>
“I don’t mind you being loud Mutt. People can’t even hear you scream in here.” Seto told with a smirk. <em>No one but me to hear you crying out in pleasure</em>; Kaiba thought to himself.</p><p>Jou supposed he should have expected Kaiba to want to hear him come undone. Still it wasn’t an easy thing not to hold back. He gasped and let out a stifled moan as Kaiba touched what he presumed must have been his prostate. Hearing his own voice even a little was so embarrassing. It made him want to hold back but that would displease Kaiba and he didn’t want to do that either. He decided to try and let his mind go blank and block out the noise by focusing on the sensations. With the way Kaiba was deftly working him open he found it easier to do than he thought. He could also feel himself getting aroused from what Kaiba was doing. He figured it was a good thing it felt good but it was still somewhat embarrassing to be turned on like this just from his ass. He realised he must be letting more sound out because caught a glimpse of Kaiba’s smug expression. Each time he obeyed Kaiba’s command must be fuelling Kaiba’s ego.</p><p>Seto definitely felt something inside him swell and fill him with further desire whenever Jou obeyed him. He wanted to demand more from him but it could wait until he was inside of Jou. Once he felt like he’d loosened Jou up enough he removed his fingers from inside Joy and took off the glove tossing it inside-out into a bin that was next to the night-stand. He’d been rather focused on stretching Jou but now he could see the anal simulation had aroused Jou. He stroked a finger along Jou’s shaft.</p><p>“Someone’s excited.” Seto said as he gave Jou’s shaft another stroke.</p><p>Jou moved his arms to conceal his face. Part of him wanted to sock Kaiba and part of him just wanted to beg Kaiba to touch him more.</p><p>Seto chuckled, “You aren’t the only one I can assure you. So stop hiding your face Mutt. I want to see your expression when I thrust into you.” He had gotten quite hard himself listening to the sounds Jou had been making and getting excited about feeling him around his dick rather than his fingers. If their was a next time he planned on doing more foreplay along with the stretching but he really wanted to just confirm that going all the way with Jou was what he desired. If it wasn’t then he had still enjoyed the blow-job so he’d fall back on that. Seeing as Jou was hard enough he rolled the first condom onto Jou’s erect penis. He hoped he didn’t have to explain that this was to help prevent making any mess. He wasn’t concerned about catching anything but would rather not deal with too much mess tonight and wasn’t sure how violent Jou’s ejaculation could be.</p><p>Jou wasn’t sure how Kaiba could say such embarrassing things but then Kaiba had always been one to say what he wanted regardless of how it sounded. Jou obediently lowered his arms and gripped at the sheets once more in anticipation. It was weird having someone else put a condom on him but he wasn’t about to tell Kaiba not too. He’d been told enough at the Club that this could be a good way of limiting clean up and while he didn’t care about getting a bit messy but it was Kaiba’s choice as this was his room.</p><p>Seto stroked Jou’s cock once more to reward the obedient behaviour, “Good Boy.” He had considered doing things doggy style but he had decided he wanted to see Jou’s expression as it had been one of the main turn-ons he’d recalled from the Blow-job. He worked his own cock a little more so that it was hard enough for him to slip the other condom on. While the condom was lubed he squirted a little more lube onto the head of his now sheathed penis to hopefully help with easing into Jou’s entrance. Both of them held their breaths as Seto began to press his tip against Jou’s opening. Jou did his best to relax and make it easier for Kaiba to enter. He wasn’t about to start resisting now and besides he was also curious as to how it would feel. Jou made a little sound of discomfort as the head pressed into him and was surprised that Kaiba responded by softly stroking his thigh as if to comfort him. He hadn’t thought of Kaiba as gentle but the petting seemed like an extra effort Kaiba didn’t really have to do. So maybe there was a tender side to him after all. He certainly wasn’t berating him or yelling at him to relax more if he didn’t want it to hurt. Honestly Jou was liking this sexual side of Kaiba. Sure he had a kink for calling him ‘Mutt’ but this wasn’t anything close to rough abuse.</p><p>Seto was able to ease his cock completely into Jou and took a moment to allow both him and Jou to adjust. While it was definitely different from just having Kaiba’s fingers inside him, Jou didn’t find the sensation unpleasant. He found himself squirming slightly wanting Kaiba to start moving again. He couldn’t just outright ask for what he wanted but he tried to give Kaiba a pleading look.</p><p>In response Seto took a firm hold on Jou’s hips and smirked. “I’ll have to teach you to beg properly Mutt but it is pretty obvious what you want.”</p><p>With that Seto began to ease out so that he could thrust back in. It took him a few tried to get a smooth motion going. Jou actually raising his own hips to help make things easier. He has decided he wasn’t just going to make Kaiba do all the work. As Kaiba picked up speed Jou actually started rolling his hips towards the thrusts. Seto didn’t complain and simply started adjusting his angle so that he could hit Jou’s prostate more accurately. Jou was definitely couldn’t hold his voice back while focusing on the pleasure and making sure to keep up with Kaiba’s rhythm. He ended up closing his eyes feeling rather overwhelmed by how much he was enjoying Kaiba pounding into him. His cock twitched aching to be touched also as Jou grew closer to orgasm. Eventually Seto too felt like he was reaching his limit.</p><p>“Look at me mutt.” Seto demanded but Jou didn’t open his eyes. He was somewhat scared to see the expression on Kaiba’s face.</p><p>“Look at me.” Seto repeated and Jou forced himself to open his eyes replying with a, “Yes master.” That was almost inaudible. His eyes widened at the look of passion on Kaiba’s face. He blushed but kept staring into Kaiba’s burning blue eyes. Jou felt Kaiba’s hand on his member and shuddered, “ah...”</p><p>Seto smirked and made fast motions up and down on Jou’s cock while he pummelled his own into the blonde’s tight hole. They both released at roughly the same time their spines bowing. Jou let out a rather loud cry of pleasure while Seto let out more of a shuddering moan, but both of them had their bodies engulfed with waves of pleasure. As they dissipated Seto half collapsed on top of Jou and slowly pulled himself out. He fought the urge to simply lay down and rest in the glow with Jou in his arms. He shuffled back and got up off the bed so he could remove the condom. He tied it and threw it in the bin followed by some cleaning wipes he used to give cock a wipe down. He’d placed them by the bed to make for easy access. He tossed the pack to Jou; who was still looking a bit dazed.</p><p>Realising he probably should follow suit Jou eased himself up. He body feeling strange and the start of an ache coming. Kaiba hadn’t been too rough but his body certainly wasn’t use to this sort of thing. He supposed that it would if Kaiba remained interested. He moved to the edge of the bed and dealt with his condom and wiped himself down just as Kaiba had. He had the urge to wipe his ass too as it felt strange but he held himself back. He could clean himself more properly in a shower or something. He was pretty sure that there was lube and such on the bedding but Kaiba wasn’t yelling about a mess so presumable he’d take care of it.<br/>
He was a little taken by surprise when Kaiba got into his personal space. He’d put on some underwear while Jou was cleaning up. Kaiba lent over Jou so that he could whisper in his ear.</p><p>“Good dog.” Seto whispered in a voice rich with seductive tones, “You can go home now. But I expect you back here tomorrow. Same time.”</p><p>Jou felt his cheeks colour and blinked in surprise at how warm Kaiba was being towards him. Perhaps being owned by Kaiba might not be so bad after all. The other boy seemed to only require contentment and then he’d let him go home with what seemed like plenty of time to rest. Unlike at the Club where if he had remained he might have had to go with several guys in one night or at least work a full night with barely any sleeping time. With Kaiba he doubted there would be more than one person he had to serve as Kaiba was possessive to a fault. Also multiple rounds seemed like they might be out of the question most of the time with how busy Kaiba was. He probably wouldn’t have time to indulge in a lot of sex. Not that Jou felt that he would mind having a lot of sex with Kaiba – especially after how good that had felt. However more time to sleep sounded really good.<br/>
Kaiba back up so that Jou could get up and put his cloths back on. Jou of course gave an obedient ‘Yes Master’ in reply to Kaiba’s command. Kaiba put on a robe and saw him to the door. Jou left walking slightly oddly but relieved none the less. He actually even felt excited for tomorrow. Sex had felt good with Kaiba and honestly he didn’t mind the ‘Mutt’ thing as much as he would have thought in the heat of things. Definitely better as a kink thing than an insult. Jou found himself smiling to himself as he headed home. Though he remembered to sneak back into his own house in case any of his friends had stayed out to catch him.</p><p>Thus the nights continued with Kaiba; Jou completely normal at school now that Jou had more time to sleep. Even it he was a bit stiff sometimes he was getting use to it. His friends were glad he had perked backup. Everything seemed back to normal on the surface but under it something was changing. Jou was really getting use to his strange relationship with Kaiba. He understood that it was simply him paying Kaiba back for as long as Kaiba deemed necessary – though that might possibly be for the rest of his life. Part of him sort of wished they were more fuck buddies but Kaiba really wasn’t close with him outside of the times they had sex. Outside of that Kaiba was either distant or an ass. Jou had always – must like Yugi did – want to bring Kaiba more into their friendship circle even a little but he had accepted that was probably never going to happen. Still if he could get closer to Kaiba in some way outside of just having good sex then that would be great. However he doubt Kaiba would ever want to risk being seen with him in public even if it was just the two of them as friends. That and he still hadn’t been invited to stay the night even in Kaiba’s private room, let alone invited over to the Manor. He wouldn’t mind just hanging out privately as well as getting down to things but that seemed like an impossibility. Jou couldn’t help but want more even though he understood he had no right to ask.</p><p>It would have perhaps helped if he could have someone to talk to about it. Jou still had no intention of telling his friends about Kaiba’s ownership of him. He was sure they’d misunderstand and Kaiba was treating him so well. Sure Kaiba did bring toys and costumes into the sex but he was actually rather professional about it. Giving Jou reading material several days before they tried anything new. It was a little embarrassing but Jou had to admit the fact Kaiba was not simply surprising things on him. As much as he wanted advice he didn’t even want to risk asking even a more distant friend such as Mai in case she figured out who he was talking about. Jou of course had no idea that things were changing on Kaiba’s side also.</p><p>Eventually things came to a head. It started as a pretty normal day. Jou and his friends were sat sat on the roof together eating lunch.</p><p>Honda lent back on the fence and turned to Jou, “So what was all the worry about anyway?”</p><p>Jou felt the urge to confess everything bubbling up. However he didn’t want to say the whole truth as he still wasn’t sure how his friends might take it. Besides Kaiba might have him neutered or something if outed their relationship without talking to him about it first, “Oh just trouble with my dad. But he is in rehab now. Hopefully I might actually get to spend some quality time with my old man.”</p><p>Yugi smiled, “I sure hope it all works out.”</p><p>Jou nodded, “Yeh me too.”</p><p>Seto watched the group from the door onto the roof. His chest hurt as he watched Jou happily hanging out with his friends. He had been feeling a growing pang but had been unable to place the exactly reason. Now though he was starting to become fairly sure.</p><p>That night when Jou came into Kaiba’s room Kaiba wasn’t standing ready with commands. Jou frowned slightly, “Something wrong.... Master?” He managed to add on at the end. He’d gotten rather use to using ‘Master’ but he wasn’t sure he should be using the title right now with how glum Kaiba looked. Kaiba often looked sour but usually that melted away when they met for this.</p><p>“You don’t have to call me that any more. You are free.” Seto was hunched over slightly in a chair and was talking at the floor his hands clasp together.</p><p>“EH? What really? But I thought...” Jou was deeply confused he had just gotten use to the bizarre routine and now this. He had been hoping to get closer not suddenly have even this connection to Kaiba taken away. “I couldn’t have paid everything back, right?”</p><p>“What do you actually want to stay here?” He laughed but it ended in an odd noise Jou thought sounded like a sob.</p><p>Jou frowned, heading over to Kaiba, “Kaiba are you crying?”</p><p>Seto looked up he was indeed crying all be it faintly. The smallest amount of tears were escaping from his eyes, “Damn it! Why couldn’t you have just leapt for joy and left!”</p><p>Jou was taken aback, “Eh Kaiba what’s wrong?” he wasn’t sure if he should touch the emotional wreck that was usually the man of steel.</p><p>Seto shook his head and looked away, “Just get the fuck out Mutt.”</p><p>Jou clenched his fists then struck Kaiba hard enough to knock him off the chair. Then while Seto was recovering from the shock Jou knelt beside him and hugged him. Seto froze for a moment then gave into the urge to hug back. He’d been overwhelmed by emotions before but he hadn’t let tears take him so easily as they did now. He was much more use to lashing out with anger and hate. He should push Jou away and chase him out with cruel words. However he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He had started craving to get closer to Jou to do more than own his body. He didn’t want to toss him away but if he didn’t he wouldn’t be able to let go. He was scared of this feeling that he felt was a weakness. It was a weakness to want someone so much to the point of needing them. He wasn’t sure his heart could take letting Jou in where there had only been room for himself and Mokuba before. Still he gripped hold of Jou so hard that he was sure he was hurting the boy in his arms.</p><p>“Kaiba dude you what’s made you like this you can tell me.” Jou was truly concerned. It came across in his voice. He ignored how it hurt how tightly Kaiba was holding him and did his best to making comforting motions with his hands on Kaiba’s back. He had never expected Kaiba to break down like this in front of him.</p><p>“You... You made me like this.” Seto mumbled. The confession burning up out of him.</p><p>Jou’s eyes widened, “What ya mean?”</p><p>Seto buried his head against Jou’s shoulder, “At first I just wanted you. I tried to tell myself I just wanted sex but even when I tried it with other people my mind kept going to you. So I went and bought you. I was able to hold you and have you any way I wanted... but...”</p><p>“But” Jou prompted deeply confused.</p><p>“But every time I saw how happy you were at school with your friends, I found myself comparing it to just how you are obedient to me because I own you. Then I released I wanted you to want me back. But I knew you would never… After everything I’ve done to you and your friends. Even though you have often offered friendship… what I want is beyond that too. You have to leave or I might never let go.” Seto finally got enough control of himself to try to push away but Jou kept hold of him.</p><p>Seto frowned, “Let go you idot!”</p><p>Jou pushed Seto down, “No!”</p><p>Seto’s eyes went wide as he found himself staring up at Jou, who had such a serious look on his face.</p><p>“You think you are the only one whose emotions have gotten messed up in this. But you’re wrong. When I see that passion in your eyes it eats through me setting me alight. I’m addicted. I don’t want to leave. I want to spend lots of other time with you too. Not just sexual stuff. I’m sick of getting only part of you.” Jou confessed to Seto before kissing him.</p><p>Seto kissed back gripping hold of Jou’s shoulders. After a few moments Jou pulled back and kissed Kaiba on the neck. Kaiba shuddered turning red and Jou smirked, “I thought so. You started covering it up once I started touching back more and never ask me touch it. But it actually feels good here right.”</p><p>Seto blushed more turning away, “Stupid mutt.”</p><p>Jou chuckled, “Yeh well this mutt is going to make you cry out this time.”</p><p>Seto was about to protest but Jou kissed him on the neck again. He pulled open Kaiba’s shirt and licked down his chest. Seto’s grip tightened on Jou’s shoulders. Perhaps it would be fine to let Jou do as he liked. Seto wasn’t opposed to trying being the one taking it. Jou lifted Kaiba slightly to wriggle off the boy’s pants. He kissed the sensitive section of skin at the base of Kaiba’s penis making Kaiba shudder and become harder. Jou lowered his own pants and lent over Kaiba. He kissed his neck again making Kaiba make small noises. He smirked he had dreamt of this since the night he saw Kaiba’s blazing blue eyes in the middle of the sexual act. It was like Kaiba had stolen his soul and heart. Perhaps he had.</p><p>As much as Jou wanted to rush into things he knew this was probably Kaiba’s first time being on the receiving end of anything like this. He highly doubted he would have experimented this far with anyone else.<br/>
“Hey as much as I want to pound you ass right here right now… I want to do things right and as I’m use to being on the other end I know that a certain type of clean up is advised. I can help you with it if you want.” He tried his best to sound seductive as he said this.</p><p>Seto flushed and gave Jou a light flick on the nose. “I know all about that and I’ve tried it out of curiosity so I am certain I can take care of myself. So let me up to shower. By the time I get back though I expect you to be on the bed with the usual kit otherwise I’ll have to get out some of the other toys to punish you for being a lazy Mutt.”</p><p>Jou got up off Kaiba and gave him a hand up. He watched Kaiba walk naked to the bathroom. His cock responding in appreciation of the view. Once the bathroom door was shut Jou began looking for the stuff he needed. He tried the draw by the side of the bed but it wasn’t in there. He frowned slightly as that was where it usually was when Kaiba went and got it. He checked the closet where some of their more interesting toys were usually kept and found nothing there. He reminded himself that Kaiba had intended to break things off. Maybe he had packed things away to get rid of. Jou wasn’t sure where he’d put stuff like that but luckily checked under the bed and found what he was looking for. He grabbed the lube, a glove, two condoms and the box of wipes. He then sat on the bed proudly to wait for Kaiba to get back. He hoped that Kaiba wouldn’t have changed his mind by the time he came out.</p><p>Seto was wondering a similar thing about Jou. He was a little scared that when he came out he’d find an empty room. He told himself that Jou wasn’t likely to do something so cruel and that he should let himself be excited. He carefully cleaned himself in preparation for what was going to happen. He’d not exactly planned to ever be on the receiving end but at the same time he didn’t equate being on top as being the one in charge. He could still take command and so they might as well try this way too. He stretched himself a little as well, hoping to be able to progress things faster. It wasn’t as if he had never considered pleasuring himself this way. He’d never gotten around to it though and hoped he would enjoy it. He didn’t think Jou would leave him over it but perhaps being able to switch roles would be beneficial.</p><p>Seto stepped back into the room towelling his hair; his body still dripping a little water where he hadn’t dried it all off. He was relieved to see Jou sat obediently on the bed waiting for him. The way Jou sat up straighter bursting with excitement at his return made Seto feel warm inside. He went over to the bed; dropping the towel on the way.<br/>
“Good work Mutt. Now let’s see how you want to play.” He got onto the bed stroking a hand down Jou’s cheek.</p><p>Jou grabbed Kaiba’s hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss his wrist. “I hope you’d ready Master because I got all worked up waiting for you.” With that he pushed Kaiba down on the bed. First Jou using a little lube rubbed both their cocks together getting them both to full hardness before sliding a condom on each of their dicks. Then settled between Kaiba’s legs, he slipped on the glove and coated the fingers in lube. He inserted a finger slowly at first his free hand stroking Kaiba’s cock lightly for extra stimulation. He flexed his finger inside of Kaiba making him shift at the strange sensation. When he slid in a second finger he made Kaiba gasp. Jou had a pretty good idea that Kaiba had tried to stretch himself a little but that he certainly hadn’t ever really used his ass for this sort of thing. It was rather exciting getting to take this first of Kaiba’s. Not that he would have cared if Kaiba had done it with others but it was a bit of a power high that he was the only one to get to have Kaiba this way. It made him shudder with delight. He moved his fingers in and out slowly. Picking up speed and then slowing down again. Shifting his fingers about and tapping them against Kaiba’s prostate. Making Kaiba let out soft sounds of pleasure. All the while he kept stroking Kaiba’s cock too. He kept working Kaiba open though until Kaiba had, had enough.</p><p>“No... stop teasing...” Seto said between gasps.</p><p>Jou obeyed with a smirked and pulled out his fingers. He removed and tossed away the glove. His own cock was still pretty hard from he excitement getting to touch Kaiba this way. He stroked it a few more times back to full arousal so he could make sure the condom was secure. It was and so he coated his sheathed cock in more lube to make entering Kaiba as easy as possible. He pressed carefully inside but Kaiba did tense up a bit making it a little more difficult. Jou saw that Kaiba was biting his own lip so hard it was bleeding. Once inside Jou paused and reached out to run a finger over Kaiba’s lips.</p><p>“Master you are ruining your lips.” Jou spoke softly.</p><p>Seto stopped biting down on his lower lip and let out a staggered gasp. It was strange having Jou inside him but not enough to be unpleasant. “Just start moving.”<br/>
He tried to give Jou a stern look but the concern on Jou’s face made him look away. “Sorry I tensed up. Now move Mutt.”</p><p>Jou nodded a flush on his cheeks, “Okay Master but try to relax. It feels good inside you but I want to make sure you feel good too.”</p><p>Seto flushed; every time Jou continued to call him Master got his heart pounding but he was sure that there was something he wanted to be called more. He did his best to relax as Jou began to move. He knew it was probably just nerves getting to him but he was Seto Kaiba; a little nerves weren’t going to ruin this experience for him. As Jou picked up a rhythm Seto found himself relaxing more. He also remembered to raise and roll his hips to assist with adjusting the angle and pace. He hoped that it had felt as good for Jou as it was doing for him. Sure Jou probably still needed to work on some technique but this was probably his first time doing the fucking. That made Seto even more aroused. He had liked taking many of Jou’s other firsts and now even this. He hoped this memory would be burnt into Jou’s very being. So that he’d never be able to think about fucking anyone else without thinking of him. Not that he envisioned ever letting Jounouchi go now. To Seto Jou had given up his one chance to leave. He flung an arm across his own face to try and hide the joy at knowing Jou wanted him just as much.</p><p>Jou continued to move managing to hit Kaiba’s prostate rather regularly now. Despite the stretching and the lube, Kaiba was tight but it felt so good. Seto was panting slightly and was clearly aroused. Soft sounds of pleasure escaping from his lips every so often. Jou definitely would describe the sounds as manly but that was just fine. He was sure each person had a different way of expressing their pleasure. All that mattered to him were that these were Kaiba’s way of expressing it and that was what was arousing to him. After all Jou had considered himself to really only be interested in Women until things started with Kaiba. Sure he had steeled himself to put up with stuff from men because he had never desired one. Though maybe that was slightly untrue. He’d have to give more thought to the matter but he wasn’t in any rush to label himself. Beside he highly doubted Kaiba would let him go now. Jou found he was perfectly fine with that and it by how worked up Kaiba had gotten he clearly was of a similar mind set. <em>Screw labels, we want to fuck each other and will. </em></p><p>Jou could feel himself nearing the need to climax and if the increase in sounds Kaiba was making was any indication he was too.</p><p>“Kaiba look at me.” Jou said as he thrust in a little harder and faster.</p><p>Seto shook his head eyes tightly closed; still hiding his expression behind his arm. It was so embarrassing how easily his emotions were showing on his face right now.</p><p>“Seto.” Jou used Kaiba’s first name and his eyes shot open.</p><p>Seto lowered his arm; that was what he’d been hoping Jou would call him. To not use his adopted name but his given one. Of course Master Seto would be pretty good too but just Seto was fine for now. It certain cemented the idea that they had gotten closer and that was what Seto wanted. He stared at Jou with those lustful blue eyes and Jou returned the heated gaze. Jou sped up making Seto cry out. He felt as if he was splitting apart from the burning emotions being pounded into him as Jou ploughed his cock into his ass. Jou was burning with the emotions also. Jou was bent more over Seto now so Seto took the opportunity to grab hold of Jou rather than the bed sheets.</p><p>“Fuck Mutt… I’m at my limit… ” Seto managed to say his body tensing.</p><p>Jou nodded his body ready also. He pumped Kaiba’s cock with more vigour; pushing him over the edge. As Seto tightened around him he found release also. They both cried out and Seto dug his fingers into Jou’s shoulders. Jou didn’t care that he probably had moon shaped marks dug into his flesh. It all felt so good. The waves of orgasm crashing down on them; being allowed to hold Seto like this; knowing Seto had enjoyed it just as much; calling Seto, ‘Seto’; the fact that this was just the beginning of their arrangement becoming a true relationship. It was so exciting, if a little scary too. He buried his face against Seto’s neck and kissed it as they both came down from their high. If someone had told him he was going to be with Seto like this and want it so much, he would have called them a lair. Seto had similar thoughts. He held Jou tightly in a possessive grip before slowly letting go so Jou could pull out. Jou didn’t immediately move to clean up. He rolled to his side and lay beside Seto on the bed. They were both panting. Seto turned slightly to face Jou.</p><p>“You know this means I’m going to collar you for good.” Seto told Jou.</p><p>Jou smiled and turned to meet Seto’s gaze. He entwined his hand in Kaiba’s, “Good because this stray has fallowed you home for good.”</p><p>They both laughed hearts linked finally.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi will be working on some fics for other fandoms but for those who have read my other work 'Jou's unexpected Journey' I will be working on a continuation of that story. Also I found some other half forgotten Yugioh fics that I might finish. Also, also there is a piece of art I drew at the same time I wrote the original piece and I intend to redraw it and post it in a chapter 2 - so when this fic updates it won't be another chapter just a picture of Jou naked.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Revamped Drawing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So as I said in the first chapter this is just a revamp of a drawing I drew at the same time I wrote the original piece. Enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>